freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Screens
Main = are some form of either hallucination-like events or uncommon screens the player may experience throughout the game series. These can be witnessed through camera systems or anywhere. Five Nights at Freddy's There are three main types of hallucinations - visual hallucinations, object hallucinations, and Golden Freddy. Most of the hallucinations are randomized, and can occur at any time on any night, even as early as Night 1. Visions The words "IT'S ME" randomly appear, in tandem with rapidly alternating images of a black-eyed version of Bonnie, an eyeless version of Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear with human eyes. Sounds taken from the Night 5 phone call accompany these hallucinations. These visions can happen at any time, even if the player is looking at the Monitor, or when the power runs out. 525.png|Freddy. Note the human eyes, and the blood vessels in them. P55YuN4.png|The distorted Bonnie. 545.png|Another distorted Bonnie. Note the lack of eyes, rather than glossy black ones. 544.png|"IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. ITS_ME_right_below.jpg|Another shot of "IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. East Hall Walls Rarely, in the East Hall, the posters from the wall will be replaced with drawn "IT'S ME" texts or crudely drawn faces of crying children in a similar style to that of Edvard Munch's Der Schrei der Natur. Cam4A wall2.png Cam4A wall1.png "IT'S ME" Sign Sometimes, the "IT'S ME" text appears in the sign from the Pirate Cove when Foxy is not there. Backstage Masks and Endoskeleton Sometimes, the endoskeleton and rest of the animatronic heads from the Backstage will stare into the camera. Backstory Newspaper Randomly, from the East Hall corner, the "Rules for Safety" poster will sometime change to a newspaper clipping, telling the backstory of the "Missing Children Incident". There is a total of four newspaper clippings. West Hall Poster The poster seen in the West Hall Corner can change to an image of Freddy ripping his own head off or, rarely, Golden Freddy. Also, the poster will change into Golden Freddy's close-up, signifying his incoming appearance. DistortedFreddyPoster.png 540.png Death Screen The image of Bonnie's eyeless version can also appear after death. However, the chances of encountering this unique hallucination are extremely uncommon. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Paper Plate Doll Sometimes, a paper cutout doll may inexplicably disappear from Party Room 4 (CAM 04) and reappear in the Office, hanging on the far wall to the right of the entryway. It is unknown as to why or how this happens. Puppet in Main Hall Occasionally, after the Puppet has left the Prize Corner, it may appear on the camera for very short intervals at random times. It appears in the Main Hall camera (CAM 07), usually flashing its face for short intervals, or sometimes even standing up. *When the Puppet's face appears on the camera, all of the static will vanish, most likely due to PNG rendering. *The Puppet's standing hallucination reveals that it may actually be the size of a large human being. *The Puppet appears to be floating in its full-body hallucination, unlike all other hallucinations (excluding Golden Freddy's disembodied head) and animatronics, which always seem to be touching the ground. This can also be seen in the sprite of the Puppet in the Death Minigames, where it is also floating. Puppetone.png Puppettwo.png Puppetthree.png Rare Boot Screens On very rare occasions, the player may experience an Easter egg image of one of three eyeless animatronics, much like the eyeless Bonnie from the first game. While the images are being displayed, the sound that plays is usually the sound the Flashlight makes when it is disabled repeating itself until it's over. The animatronics that may appear are Toy Bonnie, Withered Freddy, or Withered Foxy. *Toy Bonnie appears randomly when the player loses. *Withered Freddy appears rarely when the player starts the game. *Withered Foxy appears rarely when the player starts a night. Toy bonnie death screen.png FreddyScreen.png EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Rare Springtrap Screens Similar to the eyeless screens from the first and second games, the player may encounter a picture of Springtrap. When starting a night, there are three images which the player can encounter. Upon closer inspection, the corpse of William Afton can be seen inside of Springtrap. In the third screen, Springtrap can be seen almost opening his entire head in a manner similar to the Freddy poster hallucination in Five Nights at Freddy's, revealing mostly the corpse's remaining head inside the suit. The sound that plays during this is the sound byte of the Purple Guy killing the player in the end-of-the-night minigames. This is also true for the mobile version. 225.png 228.png 252.png Spring Bonnie Posters On CAM 02 and CAM 10, the player has a rare chance of seeing the posters of Freddy change to posters of Springtrap's original counterpart Spring Bonnie. There is no known trigger for this, yet they do appear at very rare intervals. The purpose for these occurrences are unknown, as they have no known effect on gameplay. The posters return to their normal appearance when Springtrap is located on these cameras. 9bQrxAI.png Spring poster.png Office Objects * Paper plate dolls - Much like the second game's paper plate doll appearing in the Office, either the Bonnie or Freddy paper plate doll will randomly appear in The Office, the Bonnie plate doll at the left hand side above the box of animatronic parts, and the Freddy plate doll in the top right-hand corner of the Office. Almost ironically, said box is also where the original BB paper plate doll itself resides. There is no known trigger for either of them. This is also true for the mobile version. * Shadow Freddy - Rarely, the player may see what appears to be Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of the Office. This is also true for the mobile version. * The Cupcake - Rarely, a cupcake can appear in the Office. Unlike the aforementioned appearances of the cupcakes on CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06, the cupcake in the Office is identical to the one from the Office in the first game. Contrary to popular belief, it is not triggered when the player collects all the cupcakes in Chica's Party. It is unknown what purpose it serves, as it does not affect gameplay. This is also true for the mobile version. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Shadow Freddy Bonnie PaperPal.png|Bonnie paper plate doll Freddy PaperPal.png|Freddy paper plate doll Cupcake fnaf 3.png|Cupcake Cupcake Posters Rarely, on CAM 04, what is normally a poster of Toy Bonnie will change to an image of either a gold or a pink Cupcake. Although it is a rare occurrence, it serves no known purpose. It is unknown what triggers this strange event. It is also unknown if this occurs in the mobile version. Cam04CupcakeA.png Cam04CupcakeB.png Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Bed From the Bed, a bottle of pills, a vase of flowers, or an IV drip may be seen on the bedside table located from the left. Bedflowers.png Bedivbag.png Bedpills.png Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Blueprint Screens When entering an area or booting the game, a blueprint of one of the four main animatronics will randomly appear on the screen for a minute or two. FNAFSL Baby Blueprints.png|Circus Baby FNAFSL Ballora Blueprints.png|Ballora FNAFSL Funtime Freddy Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Rare Back Alley Screens These rare scenes from the Back Alley occur after the game over, completing the shift, or booting up the game. Lefty Alley.png|Lefty Scrap Baby Alley.png|Scrap Baby Molten Freddy Alley.png|Molten Freddy 1913.png|Scraptrap Ultimate Custom Night "The One You Should Not Have Killed" This rare screen takes the form of a mysterious image of a partially-obscured face, appearing to be that of a grinning child. It is referred as "The one you should not have killed","Along these same lines, keep in mind that I DO tend to use pictures of me and my family in the games just because they are so readily available. My little boy, Jason, is the face of “The one you should not have killed” in UCN. I’ll share the original sometime; he looks sweet as an angel in the original picture and I turned him into a monster! In FNAF4, I used a picture of a mountain range that I took while I was a truck driver in West Texas. I used a picture of a snowman that me and my older sons made together. I used a picture of a pet Mockingbird that we nursed back to health one year. Do these have lore significance? Well, you probably already know the answer." - A lore question about Help Wanted, and an answer!, Reddit mentioned by Nightmare Freddy, Withered Chica, Mangle, and Jack-O-Chica. This hallucination can occasionally appear after the Game Over screen, when pulling up the Monitor, or outside of one of the doors or vents within The Office. It bears a striking similarity to some of the rare death images from previous games, though it is unique in that it can also be seen occasionally through in-game mechanics, such as the Monitor and doors. FNaF World Characters The animated figurines of characters from FNaF World will sometimes appear on the desk in the Office. These have included characters such as Tangle, White Rabbit, and Bouncepot. Tangle.gif|Tangle. WhiteRabbit.gif|White Rabbit UglyPlant.gif|Bouncepot |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *The rare wall printings, such as the "IT'S ME" or the posters of crying children cannot occur if Freddy or Chica is in the camera feed. *If a visual hallucination occurs while Bonnie or Chica are in their respective hall corners on Night 1, Night 2, or Night 3, the sound clip will continue to play until they leave the corners. **This bug occurs because the sound clip is the same sound that Bonnie or Chica make when in the corners during Night 4, 5, Night 6, and the Custom Night. The condition that mutes the sound requires Bonnie or Chica not to be in the corners, so the sound still plays when it's supposed to on Nights 4-7. However, it doesn't take into account what night it is, hence the bug. *The hallucinations of Bonnie may be a reference to Scott Cawthon's opinion that Bonnie is the scariest of the animatronics, even having nightmares of Bonnie while the game was still in development. *The hallucinations of the posters of the children crying seem similar to the crying child in the Take Cake To The Children minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *In one of the frames of Bonnie's hallucinations, his left pupil seems to be off centered, as if glaring to the left. This may be a connection to the medical condition strabismus, commonly known as "lazy-eye". **However, it is unknown why this occurs and the reference may be purely coincidental. *The visual "IT'S ME" visions have a 0.1% chance to appear every second. Ultimate Custom Night * "The one you should not have killed" child face is an edited photo of Scott Cawthon's son Jason."Along these same lines, keep in mind that I DO tend to use pictures of me and my family in the games just because they are so readily available. My little boy, Jason, is the face of “The one you should not have killed” in UCN. I’ll share the original sometime; he looks sweet as an angel in the original picture and I turned him into a monster! In FNAF4, I used a picture of a mountain range that I took while I was a truck driver in West Texas. I used a picture of a snowman that me and my older sons made together. I used a picture of a pet Mockingbird that we nursed back to health one year. Do these have lore significance? Well, you probably already know the answer." - A lore question about Help Wanted, and an answer!, Reddit References Category:Game Mechanics Category:Main Series Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night